disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Dimension Slash
Level: Sword 9 Spell Resistance: yes Dimension Slash is known as the most powerful technique a sword wielder can ever learn due to it's great might and it's overall versatility. Dimension slash can be performed in 4 overall ways depending on how the user wishes to perform it. Dimension Slash: You leap high into the sky and summon the energy of the universe into your blade before slashing at your foes and releasing a dimension breaking blast of energized light at your foes. As a standard action, creatures within a 60 foot line extending from you must make a successful reflex saving throw DC:19+Strength modifier for half damage. This deals critical damage, as well as 2d6 force damage per level (Max 40d6). Creatures that fail their saving throw are also knocked prone. The area where the Dimension Slash struck is considered difficult terrain now. Mach+Slice: You launch at your foe at such a break neck pace that you rip a hole in reality and allow your blade to absorb it's might before spinning around and slamming your blade sideways into your foes. Creatures within a 30 foot cone extending from you must make a successful reflex saving throw DC:19+Strength modifier for half damage. This deals critical damage, as well as 2d6 force damage per level (Max 40d6). Creatures that fail their saving throw are also knocked prone. The area where the Mach+Slice struck is considered difficult terrain now. Seven Sins: Working similarly to Dimension Slash, you leap into the air and charge your energy, however you release it prematurely and cause a massive burst of pink energy to explode on your foes. This works like Dimension slash but only deals 1d6 per level (Max 20d6) and hits every creature in a 120 foot cone. Rune Dimension: Surrounding your foe with a 100 layer barrier, you hold them in place before bringing down a horrid slash similar to the Dimension slash, and shattering the barrier. Enemies within a 30 foot burst placed anywhere within 60 feet of you must make a fortitude saving throw DC: 19+ Strength modifier or be held in place. Creatures that fail this save gain no further saving throws, but creatures that succeed gain a reflex save of the same DC for 1/2 damage. This deals critical damage as well as 1d6 force damage per level (Max 20d6). Finger of God: Creating an air funnel around yourself and skipping off of reality it's self, you leap to the heavens and beyond as you summon a mighty green blade of energy larger than the planet and slam it down into your enemies. As a standard action, creatures within a 30 foot burst placed anywhere within 100 feet must make a will saving throw DC: 19+ Strength modifier or take normal damage as well as an additional 1d8 damage per level (Max 20d8). Creatures that fail this saving throw are shaken and sickened for 1d8+6 minutes. Creatures that succeed take 1/2 damage. ''MYTHIC: ''By expending 2 uses of mythic power, you can use the mythic version of dimension slash listed below. ''Neo Dimension Slash: ''Rocketing to the air, you stand on the sky as a glittering and shimmering light enwreathes your blade. The clouds spiral around your foes and you bring the shimmering light down and tear your foes apart with magnificent style and grace. As a standard action, creatures within a 60 foot line extending from you must make a successful reflex saving throw DC:19+ Strength modifier for half damage. This deals critical damage, as well as 4d6 damage per level (Max 80d6). This damage can be either Force, Disintegration, Holy, or Unholy damage, whichever you select when using the technique. Creatures that fail their saving throw are also knocked prone. The area where the Dimension Slash struck is considered difficult terrain. If a creature is wearing an item that allows them to absorb a spell or technique effect or to negate it, the item is immediately destroyed and does not activate, if the creature is under the effects of a spell, technique, or evility that negates damage, the technique still deals half damage. Finally, creatures do not benefit from evasion or improved evasion against this technique unless they too spend 2 uses of mythic power. All creatures that take damage from this technique are also effected by a 2nd Augmented Faerie Fire Mythic Spell for 1 round per level.